1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image formation device and method, and more particularly to an image formation device which includes an exposure section provided with plural light-emitting portions, which are arranged in a first direction, and a method for operating such a device.
2. Related Art
In an image formation device which forms images with an electrophotographic system, because of periodic variations in peripheral velocity of a photosensitive body which serves as an image-holding member, due to eccentricity of the photosensitive body, and/or changes over time of various portions of the device, there are possibilities in that periodic variations in density along a sub-scanning direction of images that are formed on the photosensitive body, periodic variations in a scaling factor (magnification) along the sub-scanning direction and suchlike arise. Among the changes over time of portions of the device, for example, changes in thickness of a surface layer of the photosensitive body, changes over time in development and processing characteristics, changes over time in transfer efficiency, and the like can be considered.